The life of the Moon
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: Another night for the full moon. Lightly touching every surface it could reach to give a soft glow that seemed to grab the very breath, out of someone who may be watching, at its beauty. GaaSaku moment!


**Hi there! TeenageCrisis here, aka Hokusai Kiori, at your service.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it gladly belongs to Masashi-sempai, cause if i owned it...it wouldn't be that great.**

**R & R & enjoy please!**

Another night for the full moon. Lightly touching every surface it could reach to give a soft glow that seemed to grab the very breath, out of someone who may be watching, at its beauty.

Gaara sat himself on the roof of the inn, staring up at the moon, lost in his own world of thoughts, memory, desire, or anything it is that our sand-nin thinks of. He was in Konoha on official business to talk about their alliance and working on defense plans as well as offense tactics.

Sakura, the strong-willed medic-nin was also out on this specific night, deep in thought. She couldn't get the thoughts of Sasuke and a certain Akatsuki member out of her head, so she thought some fresh air might do her some good. She stopped, took in a deep breath and let it out, slowly raising her face to lock her brilliant emerald eyes to the vast sky of stars. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was Gaara. At first, she couldn't think of anything, then she quickly took another deep breath and jump to the roof where he sat alone.

Gaara was too preoccupied with his inner turmoil to notice her, until she spoke, which in turn made him jump a bit, but of course he wouldn't show it.

"May i sit with you Kazekage-sama?" her voice slow and soft.

He didn't answer her. He turned his gaze slightly to see her standing with her one hand to her chest in question. He turned back to the vast sky with a simple "Hn," giving the cue for her to sit. She obeyed, and they sat in silence for few minutes.

Sakura smiled sadly and spoke. "I love the moon. How it always seems to portray peoples lives." She ended with a sigh. Gaara broke his gaze and turned to look at her with curious eyes. "How so?" he asked. Sakura continued to marvel at the beauty in the sky with a happier smile on her face.

"Well, the cycle of the moon is somewhat like all of our lives. When theres no moon, the night seems empty.." she paused. Gaara looked at her intently, urging her to continue. She took another breath and started again.

"The night is empty..just like the start of our peoples lives, when we dont know anything like, 'what will happen if we chose one road and not the other'.." she paused again and looked at Gaara who nodded to let her know he was still listening. Sakura stared down and continued again.

"But, as days go by, we start to see the moon returning slowly, like people, growing up and making difficult choices. And as the more days that pass by, the moon gets more full, showing all of us we are starting to get closer to our goal.." Sakura turned back to the sky above her. Gaara stared at her, contemplating her words, and he somehow understood, though he never thought of it that way, it made perfect sense. He turned his gaze back to the sky, but still listened intently at her words.

"Gradually as life goes on, the moon is finally full, and it brings a light to the darkness of the night..the night being things were scared of, because we have no knowledge of them. And i believe when the moon is full, it shows the part in our lives when we are the most happiest, cause we found what it is we were all searching for and we can see that things that we didn't know before, and now were not afraid of them.." Sakura smiled.

"What-what about when the moon disappears again?" Gaara asked, still looking up at the sky.

Sakura turned her gaze to the handsome redhead sitting next her with a thoughtful look in her eyes. When he asked that question, she felt something tighten in her chest. She started to wonder where he was going with his thoughts, but continued nonetheless.

"Well, thats just it. After the moon is full and we all reach our goal, the days seem to keep going by, whether we want them to or not. But it always turns out to be a good thing." she finished, looking at him with a smile that could melt the heart of any man. Gaara was curious as to how to it would be a good thing, and of course he couldn't help himself from asking.

"Why does it turn out...good?" he asked with his stoic expression.

Silence.

"Because, it shows us getting older, and we soon realize that we dont need a light to see in the dark. We know now that there was nothing to be afraid. And so, we grow old, and just the like the moon disappears again, we die." Gaara stared at her, as if trying to find an answer to a question he never asked. "And then what?" he finally asked after a few minutes.

"Then...we are born again, and live to fight our fears all over again." Sakura concluded.

Silence.

"Sounds stupid." he plainly said.

"Yeh, maybe. But the thrill of the ride is worth each and every life time we spend, i think." Sakura said with a soft laugh that made the cold-ice cube Gaara lower his guard a little, to smile.

"But i always think, that no matter the road we do take, its always fun to see what will happen on the way, and what will be waiting for us when we get there."

"Yes, i suppose that would be quite..fun." he said back to her.

Sakura stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Well, its late and i have to get the hospital earlier then usual tomorrow. Goodnight Kazekage-sama." she turned to leave.

"Its Gaara, call me Gaara." he said trying not to lock eyes. "...Thank..you"a slight blush that was gone as soon as it came.

Sakura smiled again."Ok..Gaara. And thank you." she left on her way back to her apartment for some long lost sleep.

Gaara thought over what Sakura had just said a few moments ago. Somehow it just all seemed right, and he thought that it wouldn't be so bad to look at what the moon would show for him when its full. He was certain he would like it.

**Well, i hope you like it, its my first one-shot. So please feel free to review if you please.**


End file.
